


VOWS.

by judesrivers



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Beatles Breakup, Heavy Angst, Letters (?), Lowercase, M/M, harsh words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judesrivers/pseuds/judesrivers
Summary: there are letters written, but what does it lead to at the end?
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	VOWS.

**Author's Note:**

> hope quarantine is doing fine for everyone.

_ “Go ahead Paul, what did you write down for John?” _

_ “It’s a bit harsh.” _

_ “The floor is yours.” _

** i fucking hate you.  **

** but i love you.  **

** there, are you happy to hear it? **

** does the satisfaction that usually drowns you whenever I collapse on myself appeal at your interest? **

** i lose the intelligence that i usually gather whenever i’m around a certain side of you. It’s lost like a fucking toy of a bloody six year old.  **

** this flip makes me think that all the years i spend observing you was just me being played like an asshole. i don’t know you at all anymore.  **

** i ask myself, why? why am i so wrapped up with a person that i can finally tell does not give a shit about me. no one does at this point.  **

** i feel like all of those tears that i cried for you simply did not mean shit. just a waste of lacrimal fluid.  **

**you literally fucked me in the head. you pushed me to a point where i doubt that i will comfortably return from.**

l **inda thinks she’s useless. and i wonder whether she i think i’m useless. things haven’t been the same between me and her. because from the looks of it, she fucking knows that i love you - you fucking cunt.**

**because it’s always been about you. you push it on me, when you know you’re the main one crying like a bitch about yourself all of the time.**

**yes i want shit to be perfect because no one else is making an effort to do so. don’t be mad at something you’re enforcing. you know you’re a fucking reason why recording is getting so hard. you and your tag-along.**

**you complain about this, complain about that, but you never make a fucking move to fix it. the only thing you’ve done to better yourself is lose weight. even that is a problem now from the way you’re doing it.**

**you wasn’t even fat in the first place.**

**oh, not again. not me trying to comfort you just for you to turn around and stab me in the fucking back. again.**

** god i _fucking_ _hate_ you. but i love you.  **

**i hate you for doing this to me. after all we’ve been through you act as if i’m some type of menace that was always out to get you. just from a few snakes hissing in your fucking ear and forcing you to sign a ridiculous piece of paper, making me look like a villain.**

**you’re the menace here john.**

** oh, am i hurting your feelings? did you not expect this from your “precious” paulie? well if you are crying while reading this, then good. i hope you cry yourself to sleep. **

** i love you enough to write this bullshit down and give it to you. even when i don’t have to. i love you enough to waste even more tears from my eyes. i love you for hurting and comforting me through the years. for manipulating me into thinking you were smart enough to stick with me through the grimy shit these bitches would put us through.  **

** i love you enough to let you fuck me. and i love you enough to let you convince me me to think that you loved me back.  **

** the times of comfort we shared with each other, those times i wanted to make you feel better, they’re all just wasteful memories of me being too..mccartney.  **

** i love you enough to continue to love you. fuck you john.  **

** you’re a sick piece of shit that i half-wish i never met sometimes. maybe you feel the same was about me. i don’t fucking know.  **

**i just want to fly a kite**. 

“..Wow.”

“Yeah, I gave this to him last week. That was the last time I’ve seen him yet though.”

“Oh. I see.”

Paul transitioned his tired eyes away from the middle aged man sitting beside him. The paper, the letter, which had been purposely crinkled for the sake of dramatization, was held firmly by the therapist. 

“Before we move on. How on Earth did this all start?”

“Jesus, I need a drink before I explain that part.”


End file.
